Renacimiento
by RiahOmi
Summary: 17 de marzo de 1861 Una unificación complicada y a la vez sencilla.


La mañana había llegado a Italia, dando paso al 17 de Marzo, una fecha que ponía a ambas representaciones reflexivas siempre del mismo tema.

'' El Resurgimiento ''

Ambos al salir de su habitación se toparon frente a frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Fratello — comenzó el menor de los dos, con su distancia guardada.

Cerrando los ojos esperando algún insultó, lo único que obtuvo fueron unos brazos rodeándolo de forma protectora.

—Boun cumpleanno Fratello idiota— un tono que nunca había usado con el, un tono de cariño es lo que recibió.

—Fratello— murmuró Italia del norte con una que otra lágrima queriendo salir.

El 17 de Marzo anteriormente

Fue la fecha que desató una serie de acontecimientos buenos y malos.

El imperio de Napoleón terminó, lo cual fue celebrado con un encuentro internacional que ocupó lugar en la casa de Austria, con el fin de reorganizar las ideologías políticas del antiguo régimen y fronteras de Europa, necesitaban un equilibrio de poder para evitar conflictos armados a gran escala –iguales a los que organizó Francia-

18 de septiembre de 1814 comenzó la primera reunión con ideas igualitarias entre Austria e Inglaterra, sus jefes no necesitaban más revueltas revolucionarias, necesitaban el gobierno absolutista como punto clave para restaurar de manera inmediata los hechos.

Lamentablemente u obviamente esto tuvo sus consecuencias comenzando por Italia del norte e Italia del sur, ambos quedaron a cargo del régimen de la casa de Austria, perdiendo así, su libertad.

Francia perdió todas sus conquistas, volviendo a las mismas fronteras de 1972, por otro lado Dinamarca termino separado de Noruega, este a su vez quedo al mando de Suecia logrando así la unión Sueco-noruega.

Prusia se quedó con partes de Sajonia, Westfalia, Renania, Polonia y con la mayor parte de territorios de la antigua Confederación del Rin creada por Napoleón I.

Y la lista podrá seguir, pero, en todo ese tiempo, la parte italiana al no ser del todo compatible tuvo sus dificultades, hasta que la decisión por parte de Austria fue tomada.

—A partir de mañana estarás bajo el mandato de España—

El comienzo de la fragmentación de ambos hermanos fue algo cruel, pero sin alguna palabra de por medio.

Los pueblos de Italia, desde la desaparición del Imperio Romano no habían logrado unificarse formando un solo Estado, sino que encontraban fraccionados, integrando algunos Reinos y otros estados autónomos.

Ambos comenzaron a vivir situaciones distintas, claro que, llegaban a extrañarse en ocasiones, pero a pesar de las circunstancias sentían que estaban completos.

Se engañaban así mismos.

El rey de Cerdeña y su primer ministro comenzaron a cabo el movimiento apodado "resurgimiento" consiguiendo convencer a Napoleón III de apoyar su causa contra el reinado de Habsburgo, pero, la causa no se logró completa gracias al temor de la desaprobación de los católicos franceses, dejando así solo la Lombardía, conquistada por los franceses y sardo-piamonteses fue anexionada al Reino de Cerdeña.

Se había acabado el tiempo de vivir en una '' familia'' que no era la suya, entre los movimientos del rey de Cerdeña la habilidad de la libertad comenzaba a representarse en la forma de pensar de Italia.

Con esmero quería llegar a formar un país con su hermano, algo que pudiera llenar ese vacío que sentía, un vacío egoísta en la espera de su amor verdadero.

El pequeño Italia no sabía de la caída de Sacro imperio romano, no sabía que con el tiempo sólo sería mencionado en los registros de la historia.

En Napoles las cosas estaban en una

situación diferente a lo que se llegaba

a esperar.

Italia del sur había llegado a comprender el ser un subordinado, el ser escuchado y de alguna forma comprendido, quizá no de quien había esperado, pero era algo que sin duda no le desagradaba.

Aprendió a perfeccionar sus recetas junto a Bélgica, la cual consideraba una hermana, aunque le diera miedo tomo a Holanda como un hermano con el que podía aprender a cuidar el dinero, España por otro lado, era distinto, no sentía un amor familiar por el como con los otros, el quería cuidar a España de cualquier mal.

Comenzaba a presentar la grave enfermedad llamada amor y cariño.

A causa de tales situaciones para nada iguales, los conflictos entre ambos hermanos llegarían a ser grandes.

Pues uno al fin obtuvo lo que quería

Y otro deseaba más de lo que ya había llegado a tener.

Necesitaban el relleno fraternal

De distintas formas.

Mientras tanto Garibaldi, inconforme con el tratado entre Cavour y Napoleón, se dirigió a Sicilia con las camisas rojas, conquistándola y negándose a entregarla a los piamonteses; desde allí ocupó Calabria y conquistó Nápoles.

En 1860 las tropas piamontesas llegaron a la frontera napolitana. Garibaldi, que buscaba la unidad italiana, entregó los territorios conquistados a Víctor Manuel II. Mediante plebiscitos, Nápoles, Sicilia y la mayor parte de los Estados Pontificios se unieron al Reino de Cerdeña, gobernado por Víctor Manuel II, que se convirtió en el 1861, con la proclamación del Reino de Italia en soberano del nuevo estado.

En España las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, el enojo en el representante era algo que no habían visto fuera del campo de batalla.

—¿Quién se lo ha llevado? —grito el español como si alguien a quien amaba hubiera muerto.

Lo llamaba por toda la casa no queriendo ser consciente de que se había ido, los sirvientes y hasta su propio jefe estaban sorprendidos, aterrados. El español sólo buscaba a su persona, a su compañero.

Bélgica observaba desde la sala lo que sucedía, estaba triste, se había encariñado con aquel niño, ella era una hermana mayor. No sabía en qué momento ella también había comenzado a llorar, quería oírlo murmura cosas sobre España, maldecir a Holanda cuando le ganaba en alguna pelea, quería que todo fuera igual

Holanda estaba arrinconado, no mostraba emoción, pero por dentro estaba igual de molesto, ese niño logró ganárselo, aunque se negara a tal afirmación.

En Austria la situación era igual pero distinta a la vez.

El piano resonaba por toda la casa dando un tono enojado y melancólico, más de una vez llegó a equivocarse en alguna nota.

Juro no encariñarse con ninguno, pero falló, primero perdió a SIR para al final perder al la persona que hacía ver la casa más alegre y no tan solitaria.

No tendría más a quien regañar, quien observará sus mini conciertos con admiración, a quien enseñarle el arte de la música, no tenía más lo que unía su única y pequeña nueva familia.

Hungria estaba sensible, cocinaba algunos postres, como siempre acostumbraba a dichas horas, pero al final sabía que no era lo mismo.

No abría más compras de vestidos lindos, no abría más juegos, no más cuentos para que no sintiera miedo, no abría más ese lado materno junto a ella.

Era como perder a su segundo hijo en una enorme tragedia sin explicación.

Con los hermanos la situación era devastadora, dos soldados tenian agarrado a Italia del sur de los brazos para tratar de controlarlo.

Italia estaba cubriéndose con una mano su mejilla izquierda gracias al último golpe que le propinó su hermano.

—Necesitas calmarte fratello —su tono era suave, inocente.

—¡A la mierda con la calma Veneciano! —Grito el sureño— ¡No me engañas con tus tonos dulces! ¿¡Quién te dio la autorización de literalmente secuestrarme!?

—es por nuestro bien hermano — por más que tratara ni el mismo se convencía de sus palabras.

—No hables en plural bastardo, yo tenía justo lo que desee ¿¡Quién eres tú para arrebatarme a lo que por fin puedo llamarle familia!? —el de piel semi morena comenzó a patalear tratando de liberarse, por lo que su superior dio la orden de llevarlo a su habitación para que se calmara.

—Fratello— trato de decir algo más el menor, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo sureño.

—¡Bastardo egoísta! —fue lo único que logro escuchar Italia antes de taparse los oídos.

El resultado de aquella unión, dio lugar a un proceso irreversible de empobrecimiento del proletariado, sea en el norte del país, sea, sobre todo, en el sur, menos desarrollado económicamente y menos culturizado. De esta forma el norte de Italia impidió, con la complicidad de las clases dirigentes meridionales, el desarrollo del sur, propiciando el bandolerismo, la emigración y la perpetuación de una situación económica y social injusta y vejatoria hacia las clases más pobres.

La situación no parecía mejorar en nada, vanos eran los intentos de unir de nuevo a los hermanos.

Italia del sur se la vivía encerrado o liderando pequeñas mafias que comenzaban a formarse, lo que fuera para evitar estar en la misma casa con su hermano.

Por otro lado Italia cocinaba o se encargaba de ver las reuniones importantes, por las noches solo se sentaba en la puerta con una canasta de dulces, a esperar.

Ambos atados a un anillo que mientras uno le daba el significado de una unión, al otro le recordaba las cadenas que ahora llevaba y no lo dejaban ir.

Ninguno vio a las que por un tiempo fueron sus familias, pero de ves en cuando añoraba hacerlo.

Hasta que un día, simplemente estuvieron los dos juntos, gritando y reclamando todo lo que quisieron decir hace tiempo hasta que no pudieron hacerlo más, hasta que ambos quedaron unidos en un abrazo, un abrazo como prueba de paz.

La bomba había estallado solo para mejorar las cosas entre ambos, no podías vivir siempre con el rencor, no por más tiempo.

17 de marzo de 1861 los estados de la península itálica y las Dos Sicilias se unen formando el Reino de Italia.

Las calles se llenan de colores, eventos y canciones.

La casa que ambos italianos comparten cobra vida para una Reunión, la reunión en donde llegarían a presumir a todos y cada uno de los invitados lo importante que fue para ellos aquella fecha.

La madures que llegaron a adquirir con el tiempo fue lo principal, el amor que aprendieron a compartir sin duda era lo mejor que les había pasado.

No todo siempre fue bueno, pero tampoco no todo siempre fue malo.

Ahora Italia del sur podía presentarse ante Bélgica y Holanda como un hermano que había crecido, un país que al fin dejaría el jefe y subordinado lejos ante España.

Para Italia fue el volver a encontrar el amor sin olvidar el pasado, el saber que no todas las promesas llegan a cumplirse y que a veces, eso es bueno.

Ambos eran una Italia, ante los ojos de cualquiera, no importaba la envidia.

Eran una familia que a pesar de haberse roto, habían logrado repararla.

"Blanco como los Alpes, rojo como los volcanes y verde como las llanuras de la Lombardía".

Ese era el lenguaje que decidieron para su bandera.

'' Blanco como la pureza, Rojo como la sangre de las dificultades y verde como la esperanza ''

Y ese era el significado de los colores de su corazón.


End file.
